fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor
Click to Toggle all Tables between Collapsed and Expanded Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor is a Smash-inspired umbrella fighting game for the Nintendo Switch. It is a spin-off of the umbrella RPG Incarnations, as well as a "spiritual successor" to Super Smash Bros. Endeavor. A Fighter Ballot for Incarnations: Umbral Endeavor can be found here! However, please note that submissions posted through the Fighter Ballot will still mostly be chosen based on author appeal - characters that the author likes or thinks would be interesting to work with are more likely to make it in than characters they've never heard of or don't care at all for. Gameplay Umbral Endeavor plays almost identically to Smash Bros. Rather than the usual fighting game battlefields, the fights are set on larger stages with voids on one or more sides. Instead of depleting a health meter, fighters' attacks increase a damage meter. The more damage a fighter has, the more knockback they receive, and being knocked off of the screen and into one of the voids counts as a stock. Special moves also function differently, and are tied to a single button rather than a complicated button input. One difference from the Smash Bros. series is that Final Smashes are nonexistent. On the other hand, fighters now have access to a new option called Super Smash Attacks to quench their thirst for cinematic K.O.s. Landing a fully-charged Smash Attack against an extremely damaged enemy will cause the user to perform an extra-flashy attack as a follow-up. Some Super Smash Attacks even have special properties that the regular Smash Attacks lack. Status Conditions Umbral Endeavor leans more heavily on special conditions called Buffs and Ailments. Several abilities interact with one or the other in special ways, and so these lists have been provided to quickly define what constitutes as which. Buffs * The benefits of Caesar and JoJo's Hamon Breathing. * The benefits of Deku's Full Cowl. * The benefits of Demi-Fiend's Focus. * The benefits of Demonee-Ho's Demonica Config''s. * The benefits of Kaiser Oblivion's ''Supremacy. * The benefits of Kotone's Evoke. * The benefits of Mob & Reigen's Mob's Explosion. * The benefits of Nemesis's Mutation. * The benefits of Plague Knight's Leech Liquid. * The benefits of Shulk's Monado Enchant. * The benefits of Vergil's Devil Trigger. (DLC) * Certain Items' effects. ** The speed boost from Propulsion Gel. * Certain Assist Summons' effects. ** The defense boost from Junpei's initial Rakukaja. Ailments * Burning (slowly drains health; can be extinguished by water) from most fire attacks. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Black Frost, Demi-Fiend, Dr. Coyle, Elliana, Gunner, Kotone, Makoto, Nemesis, Plague Knight, Pyrrha, Silver's Cyndaquil, and Soma. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Junpei Iori. * Freezing (immobilized by ice; affected by gravity) from certain ice attacks. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Demonee-Ho, Dr. Coyle, Gunner, Silver's Sneasel, Vexen, and Yuga. * Stunning (briefly paralyzed, preventing movement) from certain miscellaneous attacks, most of which are electricity-based. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Gunner, King Arthur, Krillin, Raidou. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Mothman, Sharla. * Poisoning (slowly drains health) from certain miscellaneous attacks, most of which are shadow-based. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Black Frost. ** Assists that inflict this Ailment include: Jack the Ripper. * Sleeping (left snoozing and vulnerable) from certain miscellaneous Special Moves. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Minette and Silver's Gengar. * Buried (stuck in the ground & immobilized) from certain miscellaneous Special Moves. ** Fighters with these attacks include: Chompette, Cragalanche, Okuyasu. * The defense debuff from Shinjiro's Teardrop. * Fear from Demonee-Ho's Blank Bullet. * Frosting from Demonee-Ho's standard attacks, Bufula, and Breath * Bind from Gunner's Special Sniper. * Webbing from Spider-Man's Web Grenade, Web Shot, and Web Swing. * Cocooning from Taranza's Web Hold. * Slow from Tidus's Delay Buster and Provoke. * Dark Magic from Yuga's standard attacks and Super Smash Attacks. Modes Versus Mode To Be Added! Story Mode: ??? To Be Added! A script for the story mode can be found here! Classic Mode: Supreme Fused World Combat Tournament To Be Added! All the characters' classic mode routes can be found here! Side Modes An assortment of alternate modes and minigames to entertain players when they aren't facing off against NPCs or saving the world. Spin Ye Bottle A minigame that first appeared in Shovel Knight, and returns from the original Incarnations in a new form. This time, it's a bit more faithful to the original. And a bit more dangerous. During this minigame, Plague Knight's significant other and lab assistant Mona summons vials of enigmatic liquid in midair, and the player(s) has to launch them into targets located at different points on the stage in order to earn points. Unlike the original minigame from Shovel Knight, however, there are no walls and ceiling, and Mona will often call in hazards to try and cut the player(s)'s game short early with a K.O. These hazards include exploding trap vials, hydraulic crushers launched from the sides or top of the stage, gusts of wind created by giant fans, and Percy firing himself at fighters using his catapult. The "Spin Ye Bottle" track from Shovel Knight always plays in the background during this minigame. Roster Click an icon to jump straight to that character's moveset! Default Characters Outsiders DLC All the fighters in the Outsiders DLC are characters that are suggested by others but don't fit with IncarnateParanoia's interests well enough to make it into the base roster. If you have suggestions for characters, you can submit them to the Umbral Endeavor Fighter Ballot here, and there's a chance that they could make it in as an Outsider! Stages Items Assist Summons Boss Summons Trivia * The concept for the game was born out of a desire for more roster freedom than what Super Smash Bros. Endeavor allowed, hence why the title of this game also includes the word "Endeavor" and why the page's tables reuse much of the formatting from the original page. * The word "Umbral" was chosen for the title simply because it sounded like "umbrella." * Multiple concepts were originally proposed by on Discord, including... ** Giving Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap to Anne as a Cross Mode. ** Having Eternal Flames transform into a chakram for Smash attacks. * The concept for Revolver Ocelot's Draw! move was originally proposed by on Discord. Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Umbrella Games Category:Ink's Games Category:Incarnations (series) Category:Author Appeal Project